


Not Like The Others

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Tumblr: itadeiweek, female Deidara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara is a woman who has a big opinion on how all man are. They are all scum. Itachi is no different, or perhaps he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Others

**Author's Note:**

> My final entree for ItaDei week, working with the prompt: Challenge Yourself. The challenge I gave myself was doing a genderbend, and I am happy with this one. So here you go, Deidara as a woman. Who ever thought I would write that? I surely didn't...
> 
> While writing I imagined them with an English accent, because... I had seen all the HP movies again, and what can you do?
> 
> Enjoy!

Heels tapped away at the wooden floor as firm steps took her to her destination. A provocative dress made heads turn for her, eyes lingering on the bits of skin she gladly showed off. A temptation she would blame the others for later on. What gave them the right to look? It was a little game Deidara liked to play. See where she could get men. Make them crawl for her and then she would banish them off as perverts. They all were anyway. All out for one thing. It was written in their lust filled eyes, and the way they smiled at her didn't make it any better.

Jerking her head to the side rather quickly, she gave the first man that dared to approach her a murderous glint. Better not get closer or she would scratch his eyes out. Figuratively of course. Perhaps it was not all their fault, though Deidara liked to think so. See them as the weaker race that could only think with their cocks. Their brains should've been somewhere else. Must've made it a lot easier. Then they didn't need to wait till all the blood had been pumped there. It would've already been a target point. And it would make it for Deidara even better to kick them in the groin. The pain they would suffer then.

Pulling a bar stool away from a man who seemed very unhygienic, Deidara took a seat, giving the man a foul look to make sure he would not see this as an invitation to start blabbering. Crossing her legs Deidara hooked a heel around one of the stool's legs and steadied herself that way. The bartender was already on his way to get her the usual.

May be strange that Deidara visited the pub frequently. She must be one of the best customers around. Deidara wouldn't admit it, but secretly she did enjoy the attention, and somewhere there was a sliver of hope that maybe one guy would be better. Wouldn't be like the assholes she dated before. Every fling had turned out to be worse than the one before. No guy really cared for her. Though she normally ran before it could get serious anyway. All because of something that had happened in the past. Something that had scarred her enough to despise all men. To her they were all the same anyway. Filthy pigs that couldn't keep their hands off women.

A round glass with a small straw was presented in front of Deidara. Eagerly she took the drink and let the alcohol slide down her throat, the straw making the progress easier. It took another drink before someone dared to take the seat beside her, Deidara's air scaring off any men who had passed by. Her posture was hostile, her eyes boring into the other's until they gave up before they had even tried. It took quite a few drinks before she loosened up, and often she didn't want to drink that much. There was a thin line between getting fun drunk, and being taken advantage of, and Deidara was very aware that she lost boundaries she didn't want to lose.

The man at first didn't approach her and simply ordered a beer for himself. She could feel his eyes lingering on her skin though, taking in her form greedily. At least this was how Deidara envisioned it. In reality the man was watching her face, pleasantly surprised by how blue her eyes were, and how beautifully they matched her bright blond hair. There was a distinctive difference in how Deidara viewed the world, and how the world really was. Prejudiced she casted the man off as one of the others, but perhaps he was not.

"May I buy you another drink?" he offered kindly, a soft smile on his lips.

Her bright blue eyes then finally switched towards him, Deidara's glare as apparent as the energy she used to drive the man away, though he did not budge one bit. "So you can ask for something in return? I'm not interested and can very well buy my own drinks," she spat, it never occurring to her she could also kindly reject the drink if she didn't want it. Instantly she assumed the man wanted only one thing. And that was to buy his way into her panties, through drinks.

Cocking his head to the side, the man curiously eyed her, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Are you alright?"

"Why? Because a woman is supposed to accept every drink offered to her? Of course a woman shouldn't reject something when it is a man that gives her something. How dare she! It's a man's job to offer drinks to pretty girls and get something in return." Her rant lasted a little longer, the need to put this man in his place growing bigger and bigger. Images of what this man wanted of her lingered in front of her eyes, playing games with her, toying with her. All he wanted was sex. She could see it dripping off his features, his dark eyes trying to lure her in.

Two eyebrows shot up then, a surprised chuckle escaping the man's lips. Taking a pause to really understand where this conversation was headed, he took a sip of his beer, the foam creating a white and wet moustache. "I have to admit I don't understand what this has to do with me being a man whatsoever, but I would not reject a drink when one is offered to be honest. It means I get a free drink, and perhaps also a conversation partner, which is always nice when you're in a pub."

"Oh yeah?" Deidara questioned, her hands balled into fists on the bar. She directed her eyes at the barkeeper, who instantly moved to her, a bit of a frightened look in his eyes. "Get this man a beer and put it on my tap," she ordered, and swiftly another glass of perfectly poured beer was presented in front of the man.

Grabbing the beer the man held it up between them and lifted it a little. "Thank you so much. That was very kind of you. Cheers to a lovely evening." And then he took a long gulp until half of the glass was drained.

That hadn't gone according to plan at all. Deidara had not anticipated on this outcome, figuring the man would be insulted if she offered him a drink now. But he had accepted gladly, and was very pleased with this drink presented in front of him. There was no good comeback to this one, so she had to admit defeat and let him have his drink. Quietly she sat beside him, sipping her third glass of clear liquid, the martini putting her a little at ease. Deidara tried to keep her eyes away from the man beside her, but her gaze kept being pulled towards him. The way he ripped up the coaster to little pieces was a bit strange, but she watched him doing it anyway.

"I came here with my best friend, but he ran into his girlfriend right as we dropped in, and now he's been in the loo for quite some time. I don't even want to know what the bloody hell they are doing in there." The man grinned at himself, but the story was obviously meant for Deidara. Why they were still talking was a mystery. Normally people didn't have the patience to actually have a conversation with Deidara, let alone talk about two friends fucking above a toilet. "I'm Itachi, by the way," he suddenly added, holding up his hand as an offer.

A bit flabbergasted Deidara took the hand and shook it lightly, letting the charm of this man overwhelm her a little bit. "Deidara," she muttered, and then got right back into her bitchy self. "And you know very well what the fuck your friends are doing down there. It's disgusting," she said, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Oh, I agree," Itachi replied, surprising Deidara yet again. As far as she knew, every man was happy if he could catch a quickie in the bathroom, and then leave her be so the next could get a lay as well. "Honestly, the loo in a pub. Who does that?" His face now matched hers, though there was a faint smile playing around his lips, finding this whole situation of his friend having sex in the bathroom hilarious. "It's so filthy down there I hardly dare to piss, let alone get myself a girl. No matter if she is my girlfriend and she's willing, there are better places for that."

Leaning her head on her hand, Deidara relaxed a little as she fully turned herself towards Itachi. The conversation topic was a little strange, and Deidara still had her guards up, but Itachi was not aggressively hitting on her. This conversation could be mistaken for a simple chat between two friends. "Well, where would you take your girlfriend then? Down the alley, so she can get some fresh air while you give it to her?"

"You don't take your girlfriend to an alley," Itachi said while shaking his head, showing Deidara how preposterous that idea was. Leaning a little closer then he lifted up a finger as if he were to lecture Deidara on how it was really done. "If I had a girlfriend, I would take her to the best places. My flat or her flat would be the best starting course, but if there were other options, I would take her to the best. Imagine climbing up a tower and fuck under a starry sky, while able to look down at the people, and see how insignificant they are to what you are feeling right then. It's special."

Deidara laughed at that, finding it ridiculous to even consider such a thing. "It's quite extraordinary how you were able to turn such a horrible idea into something romantic. But I would not want to have sex in a tower looking down at people. Why are there other people? Who would want other people around when they are fucking?"

"You make a valid point," Itachi answered, nodding his head at that. "Having other people around is indeed overrated. The fun things happen in private, where you can really let go. Alright, I'll take it back. If I had a girlfriend, then I would do it inside the house, not outside the house. She's probably freaky enough anyway." He lifted up his half empty glass again and clanked it against hers, as if to toast on it.

Giving Itachi a stomp against his arm, Deidara tried to be playful, but she was also partially insulted. As if a girl needed to be a freak in bed to be able to please someone. That's how she saw it, how she turned Itachi's words. "You are a horrible man. See all men are the same. Perverts that only want one thing, and a girl better give it to them." The snide comment made her stomach a little upset. She had found this man far too kind, which was not right. He was like the others, because they were all the same.

"We don't need to start name calling now," Itachi replied, trying to keep the mood simple and pleasant, but Deidara had long passed that point. "I am no pervert. I came here to have a drink and have a relaxing evening with my friend. Unfortunately my friend abandoned me and left me to do the drinking and relaxing alone. I then joined you to see if you'd like to have a drink with me, so I can still continue the plans I had, and I have to admit I was in no way interested in fucking my friend, so this was not my plan to do with you either."

"Yeah, right," Deidara countered not so convincingly. She still thought she was in the right, because this was all just a lie. A way to manipulate her into believing his pretty words, and then once she had her guard down, he would make his move and that would be it. A big regret in the morning. "I'm going home," she added and grabbed her clutch from the bar, pushing herself from the stool.

Her heels had already clacked their way halfway to the door when Itachi caught up, jacket draping from his shoulders. "I'll walk you home," he told her, holding the door open to let her step outside.

"I'll be fine on my own," she gritted out, trying her best glare to get him to leave her alone already. She really didn't need this lad to know where she lived. What if he would become some kind of stalker and would just kept bothering her until he got what he wanted.

"I know you will, but it wouldn't feel right to let you walk alone. Even if you tell me to go away, I will still walk a few steps behind you to make sure you get home safe, so don't bother trying to get rid of me."

And that was how their little journey started, Deidara giving in, though slightly afraid of what Itachi might try. But he stayed silent, falling into step beside her as they crossed a few streets. They passed house after house, lampposts flickering their lights as they walked under them. It was cold out, but Deidara never brought a jacket, it being too much of a hassle when you went out. None of the girls really did, even if it rained.

"You know I really am not a pervert," Itachi suddenly spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. "I was in a relationship for about four years until about a year ago, and have not been with anybody since then. I don't do one night things. There is no fun in that. It won't feel the same after you've been with someone for so long. I would only date and see where things head, so you really shouldn't worry. I wasn't hitting on you."

Turning her blue eyes towards Itachi, Deidara peeked through her blond lock, seeing his serene face. He seemed to be telling the truth, not a trace of a lie on his face, but Deidara had believed someone so easily once before. It hadn't worked out so well for her. "That's what they all say," she shot back, picking up the pace a little as her heels clicked away against the pavement. "I wasn't doing this, I wasn't doing that, and soon they would have you wrapped around their finger. I've heard it all before. It doesn't work anymore."

"We are not all child molesters, cheaters, or rapists, you know," Itachi pointed out, and he could see he had hit a nerve, though he didn't ask which one it was. It wasn't polite to ask when they hardly knew each other. Itachi only knew his assumption was right. Something had scarred Deidara, and had turned him into a bitter woman that would be hard to get. "I really only wanted to talk to you, because I thought you needed a friend as well. You were alone, and so were I. It seemed logical to move to you and just have a conversation. I really wanted nothing more."

They had reached Deidara's house, and even if she really didn't want Itachi to know where she lived, it was foolish to just walk on. Pushing aside the little fence door Deidara stepped into the little yard the house had in front of it. Weeds had overgrown the place and had then died, it covering the entire thing, because no one really cared how it looked. Deidara had just wanted to go inside without uttering another word, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that maybe, maybe Itachi was different. But Itachi wouldn't let her go so easily, needing to put one last good word in for himself.

"I did have a good time tonight, Deidara. I'd like to go out and grab some drinks again if you don't mind. I'll give you my number and you can just call me up whenever you want to. Maybe you can tell me where I should take my girlfriend. I'm sure you know how I should treat a woman." He smiled at her kindly, but there was a shimmer of sadness in there. As if he was sorry for everything that had ever happened to her, and wanted to apologise for the bad behaviour of all men, even if he hadn't been part in any of it. So she accepted the phone number and put it into her phone, really considering going out for drinks, as friends.

"Thank you for walking me home," Deidara called after Itachi as soon as he had turned around. He shot her a wave as he continued on his way, but Deidara couldn't move from her spot yet. A last question lingered on her tongue, and eventually it came out. "You really are not like the others, are you?"

"I try really hard not to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
